


Prankmasters

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Fic, Family, Other, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Laurel is inadvertedly dragged into her niece Mia's world of pranks and decides to give other people a taste of the Hell she is in.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prankmasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something that occured to me after reading Aragorn II Elessar's one-shot "Laurel the babysitter"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver's and Sara's daughter Mia was staying at Laurel's apartment, for babysitting, while also talking with the girl from the street, who occasionally visits Laurel, Cindy Simone, also known as Sin.

Late at night, Laurel saw Mia and Sin putting strawberries, whipped cream and yogurt into the blender.

"What's going on, are you hungry? If you need fruit, I can—"

"We're doing challenges, Aunt Laurel." Mia explained, pointing at the nearby camera.

"You mean those video clips where you do crazy stuff, then post them on the Internet?" Laurel raised her brows.

"It's not crazy, it's fun." Sin protested.

Laurel shrugged. "Just don't do anything stupid and don't make a mess here, OK?"

* * *

"Should I support these… challenges or ban them?" Laurel asked as she was talking with Oliver and Sara over the phone.

"Back up a moment, she's doing challenges again?" Sara asked, clearly disturbed.

"Yeah." Laurel said and Sara sighed and groaned.

"Laurel, whatever happens, don't let Mia post anything." Oliver warned.

"What? Why?" Laurel asked, confused.

Oliver and Sara then listed the times Mia made a mess at their place.

"Come on. They're kids, what harm could it do?" Laurel asked.

"You're going to regret asking that." Sara sighed.

* * *

"Let's see if this cocktail is going to be healthy or gaseous." Mia said as she and Sin were about to turn on the blender, just as Laurel was coming back with the lid.

"Girls, aren't you missing—"

The blender burst into a geyser of goo, dirtying Laurel's shirt as she seethed and Mia's and Sin's jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"…the lid." Laurel finished, her tone forcingly calm.

"Sorry, Aunt Laurel." Mia said sheepishly.

Laurel sighed, starting to see what did Oliver and Sara mean but tried _not_ to explode.

* * *

"You have no idea how difficult it was for me to clean up the mess." Laurel explained to her friends Rene Ramirez, Curtis Holt, Dinah Drake and John Diggle, while talking in the bar.

"They're teenagers, they're just trying to distract themselves. You need to be patient. God knows I almost killed myself with Zoe." Rene said.

But then, Diggle snickered as he showed Rene a video and Rene snickered too.

"What's so funny?" Laurel asked as she sat next to them.

"Uh, Laurel—"

Laurel widened her eyes as she saw another video on Mia's blog, where Mia was imitating Laurel, wearing her clothes. "Oh, my…" She then noticed how Diggle and Rene were trying to contain their laughter. "You two find it funny?"

"Nope." Rene swallowed, him and Diggle holding their laughter in as Diggle snickered quietly.

"We are going to have a serious talk about this later." Laurel warned.

Laurel walked off and few minutes later Diggle and Rene saw her on the video bursting in and turning off the feed.

"Damn, she's really pissed. How much are you going to bet they're grounded?" Rene asked.

"No bet." Diggle said.

* * *

Laurel was sleeping off on the couch as Mia sprayed on her hand and face whipped cream, snickering quietly, while Sin was holding the camera in her hand, covering her mouth and stifling her giggles.

Laurel slowly woke up, rubbing her face but immediately woke up completely, anger filling her as she felt something wet and soft on her face as Mia and Sin ran off. "Mia Dearden Queen! Cindy Simone! Wait until I get my hands on both of you!" She took a breath, her patience reaching its limits. "Fine. You wanna play? Let's play."

* * *

"Awesome!" Rene, Curtis, Dinah and Diggle laughed, holding themselves by the stomachs, watching the feed in the bar.

* * *

Laurel later entered the bar as Rene, Curtis, Dinah and Diggle were eying her with smirks on their faces. "Not. A. Word. Either one of you." They were smirking, suppressing their laughter. "Well, let's see if you will find this funny."

"What are you going to do?" Rene asked.

"What I have done. I switched their skin creams." Laurel smirked.

And on cue, Mia and Sin entered with Mia's face literally white as sheet and Sin having some pimples on her face but much to Laurel's surprise, they had also bags.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked, not understanding.

"Iris West's blog loves our videos. She asked us to use some of our clips, so we'll be heading to Central City, doing interviews and perhaps do more of our clips with her friends, we'll be gone for a week. Thanks for the night prank. Iris loved it. See you next week, Miss Laurel." Sin said as they left.

Laurel's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she slowly turned to Rene, Curtis, Dinah and Diggle, who smirked before she seethed. "Not. A. Word."

But it didn't take long for them to stop containing their laughter as Laurel seethed, planning her revenge.

* * *

Rene opened the fridge but suddenly, the fridge sprayed Rene with some yellow gas and bees flew towards him and Rene ran off, constantly yelping in pain from the stings he was receiving.

* * *

Diggle was eating his dinner but soon enough, gaseous sound went off as he groaned upon the smell. Someone messed up his dinner. Soon enough, he felt nauseous as he vomited into the sink.

* * *

Curtis was turning the ignition in the car, when the airbag exploded, covering Curtis in some goo.

* * *

Dinah was dropping the bathrobe and entering the shower, when suddenly…

* SPLASH! *

"What the…" Dinah was speechless, her naked body covered head to toe with peanut butter.

* * *

Laurel was bursting out in hysterical laughter, holding herself by the stomach, when Oliver and Sara entered and saw the videos on her TV in live feed after she had planted the hidden cameras around.

"What? She pranked Dinah, Curtis, Diggle and Rene too?" Sara demanded, staring.

"It wasn't Mia but whoever it was, this is hilarious!" Laurel almost fell off the couch, laughing as Sara shook her head and Oliver snickered at the sight. "This is definitely gonna get more hits and likes than Mia's videos!"

"Can't say I feel too bad for them." Oliver chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with Laurel and Sin is inspired by Sara's relationship with Sin and comic books, where Black Canary and Sin have this mother/daughter relationship. Let's just say she's just one of those neighbor kid friends and Mia is in her teens, around 15-18.
> 
> Poor Laurel. No sympathies for Diggle, Dinah, Curtis or Rene. * chuckles *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
